Un Desenlace desafortunado
by Alitzel
Summary: Sakura vive en una mansion de ensueño.¿Que pasara cuando despierte la mañana siguiente?  Entren y lean!


Para empezar soy nueva =) Y este fic es preoducto de un monologo creado por mi.

A si Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece, es exclusivamente de CLAMP y todo lo que leen a continuacion es producto de mi imaginacion.

* * *

Chapter: 1

Un Desenlace desafortunado

Intento levantarse, aun con un poco de pesadez en las piernas, paso ambas manos por sus ojos, para enjuagarlos, en un intento inútil de deshacerse de su pereza.

Despertó como siempre en aquella mansión, herencia de la familia Kinomoto. Se dedico a pasearse entre los pasillos, hasta llegar al comedor, pero en este no se encontraba nadie, esto le causo una leve confusión, logro tomarlo a la ligera y decidió ir a tomar un baño.

Al llegar se despojó de sus vestimentas y se metió a la bañera. Cerró los ojos al sumergirse en el agua tibia. Su mente comenzó a divagar. En sus pensamientos logro recordar un joven de ojos ámbar.

-Flashback-

-Te amo- logró articular el chino justo antes de que un tono carmesí se adueñara de sus mejillas.

-Lo sé- le respondió sujetando su mano- Espero que continúe así- Ella simplemente se limitó a disfrutar de su compañía, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura en un tierno abrazo. Ella le correspondió. Mantuvieron aquel contacto por algunos minutos. Solo se escuchaba el vaivén de las hojas al ritmo del aire

-No quiero perderte Sakura- le susurro mientras se apretaba más a ella.

-Eso no va a pasar- intento calmarlo con un leve roce en sus labios- Yo también te amo- le dijo entre sus labios y en su rostro se dibujo un casi imperceptible sonrojo. Quedaron nuevamente en silencio, abrazados. Ambos cerraron lentamente sus ojos con el deseo de que ese momento nunca acabara.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Mi vida está completa- se repetía mentalmente mientras alcanzaba la toalla. Se cubrió con esta y regreso a su habitación en busca de alguna vestimenta. Se decidió por un vestido negro sencillo y unos tacones no muy altos. Secó su cabello con la toalla, lo desenredo con un peine y lo sujeto con un par de ganchos dejando un flequillo.

Se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar al recibidor. En este tampoco había nadie. Empezaba a preocuparse. Un manojo de nervios se acumulaban en su estomago. Empezó a correr, buscando a alguien, cualquiera. Pero se encontraba sola. Totalmente sola en aquella mansión.

Hasta que logro escuchar unos pocos murmullos:

-Quizás fue tan solo un accidente- Pudo distinguir entre el murmullo proveniente del salón.

Ella bajo las escaleras con euforia por no encontrarse sola, mientras más se acercaba más atención pudo tomar a aquella muchedumbre que se encontraba reunida, ahora solo faltaba averiguar la razón por la cual se encontraban allí.

Llego al salón, pero se dedico a escuchar oculta tras una pared contigua a la entrada.

-¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle esto a la señorita?- Continuaban hablando en susurros.

Sakura seguía preguntándose de quien estarán hablando todos en conjunto.

-¿Quién irrumpiría en su habitación a esas altas horas de la noche?

-Pero aun más importante. ¿Quién se atrevería a… matarla?

Los ojos de Sakura parecían paltos ante la sorpresa, y de golpe todo empezó a encajar. El asesinato, la ausencia de todos…

Con el poco de razón que aún le quedaba logro subir las escaleras y abrir nuevamente la puerta de su habitación. Se abalanzó sobre su cama, encontrando un bulto arropado con sus sabanas.

Al destaparlo nuevamente la sorpresa se adueño de su rostro, al observarse a sí misma en la cama desangrada. Un grito ahogado se desprendió de sus labios. Horrorizada tapo sus ojos con ambas manos, ahora transparentes. Logro aturdirse tan solo con eso. Sin más se sintió flotar y empezó a ascender.

Pudo sentir como un gélido aire la abrazaba de repente, sin más se dejo envolver en este. En ese momento no sintió nada más que paz y serenidad, sus problemas y preocupaciones desaparecieron de un golpe.

Se dejo llevar hacia el cielo mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría.

* * *

Notas de autor: Grcias por leer,

¿Que les ha parecido?

¿Les encanta?

¿Lo odian?

Dejen un review y participenmelo =)


End file.
